


Underneath the mistletoe

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, and lacie ships it., break puts up a mistletoe, he just wants to kiss sharon, modern au heh, they're disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: She yawned again and Break just tried putting on his usual grin but it was so hard because she just looked too cute.“Lacie was just complaining about that beautiful mistletoe I bought.”Lacie glared at him, still grinning.“Oh, you bought a mistletoe...”, and then she truly understood the meaning of that, “wait, why the fuck did you buy a mistletoe? Break, you hate plants because you keep killing them, damnit! Why do you have it there?”~My secret santa present for @tabinotochuu on tumblr!!!





	Underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabinotochuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabinotochuu/gifts).



> Heyyyy, I wish you a very very merry christmas and also a happy new year and a cool day and cool presents!!! I really hope that u like this hnggggg anyways, have fun, with this story and with your loved ones!!
> 
> PS.: The title of this story in my document is
> 
> PH secret santa how can u not like lily u dooork (ok she just MURDERS PEOPLE AND WANTED TO DESTROY BREAK'S BODY UHM-)
> 
> Anyways. Prepare for Lacie being a Sharon x Break shipper. xD

It's Christmas time, so run for your life  
Oh Hallelujah   
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
I'm waitin' for ya  
So here we go under the mistletoe   
I adore ya   
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
Oh Hallelujah 

 

 

“Break, I really hope that you are not serious about this”, Lacie said and pointed at the mistletoe hanging in the door frame, but in the next moment she already sighed.

“Shit, I know that you're serious about this. Can you let me pass without me having to kiss you, then? Because I'd rather not.”

Break placed himself exactly in the frame.

He didn't want to kiss Lacie, but he surely wanted to tease her a little.

“Ah? What's so important that you have to go into our well cherished living room?”

Lacie raised her leg, ready to kick him where it hurt the most.

“Well, damn, maybe I want to learn for the exam tomorrow or something! Because I'm not like you and I try to pass at least!”

Ok. Break could accept this reason. He stepped through the door into Jack's room.  
He really didn't know if it had been a good decision for Sharon and him to move into an apartment with two completely strange... strangers.

He didn't deal too good with always having someone around.

He was ok with Sharon, of course. After all he was in love with her. Not that she knew that.  
How was he supposed to tell her? Sometimes Break didn't even know if she liked him at all because oh, oh, she could be so cold-hearted.

And this was not only referring to Sharon hitting him, but also to the way she treated him sometimes.

It looked as if she was aware of his feelings and didn't requite them but...  
Sharon had told him that she wanted to marry him until they were ten years old. Well, that probably didn't mean anything.  
After all they had only been children.

“Break, are you ok?”

Only now he realized that Jack was standing right in front him, still wearing his pajamas.  
Break didn't blame him. It was Sunday, the fourth advent and it was only nine o' clock in the morning.

Normal people were still sleeping, but Break's sleep had never been really deep and Lacie was obviously trying to pass her exam. Those two really should pair up and open the insomnia-club.

“Yes”, he said, putting on a grin, trying to convince Jack that he was indeed ok.

Jack also put on a grin.

They were both good at faking emotions and that was probably the only thing that connected them.

Sharon got along really well with Lacie and she also got along with Jack, but Break was only ok with Lacie, who was seemingly not ok with him.

Well, maybe it really hadn't been the best idea to move in with them.

On the other side... having company felt good. Going over to Sharon's for Christmas had been boring for both of them every year because her grandma had always insisted on eating the very same things and she had always been clinging to the same tradition.

Christmas with Jack and Lacie would probably be... interesting.

They had already talked about baking cookies but none of them could bake very well, so Break was really interested in who it would be.  
Maybe they would just buy some from the store.  
Nobody wanted to die after all.

“What is that mistletoe doing here?”

“Ask Break. He wanted it that desperately. No idea why. After all you're my boyfriend and Break should not have a reason to kiss either of us. Great. Now I'm imagining him kissing you.”

The thought of kissing Jack Vessalius under a mistletoe was the most stupid thing Break could imagine and it was so hilarious that he had to laugh.  
He really didn't want to imagine this.

“Break, why did you put it here? It'll just make a mess because we can't even give it water.”

Well, nobody... had to know his original plan.

How was he going to kiss Sharon otherwise? He couldn't just ask her and he surely couldn't confess to her for real.

He was not ready for this. Even after years of being in love with her, even after years of dreaming of confessing to her and kissing her, he didn't actually dared to do it.  
He was a fool.

“It's a nice plant!”

Lacie cocked an eyebrow and started grinning.

“Aaaah, I'm starting to understand, Break. I was always having a suspicion and it seems pretty much... clear to me now. Oooh, our little Break is in love~”, she chirped, walked over to him and put her hand to his hair just to make it completely messy.

“I'm not...!”, he shouted and in the same moment another door was opened and Sharon stepped out of her room, yawning, shuffling through her caramel brown hair, then she adjusted her pink night gown. 

“What... Break, huh, Lacie, what...?”

She yawned again and Break just tried putting on his usual grin but it was so hard because she just looked too cute.

“Lacie was just complaining about that beautiful mistletoe I bought.”

Lacie glared at him, still grinning.

“Oh, you bought a mistletoe...”, and then she truly understood the meaning of that, “wait, why the fuck did you buy a mistletoe? Break, you hate plants because you keep killing them, damnit! Why do you have it there?”

He shrugged and continued to grin, kicking Lacie into her feet because now she was chuckling.

“Do you have a date or what? When's she coming over, Break? Or he? You know, I never know with you.”

“But she's-”

“Lacie, hey.”

Now Jack also kicked her foot and she winced at the pain.

“My god, you two hypocrites!”

Sharon raised her eyebrows at him and Break wanted to sink into the floor or drown himself in the river two streets down.

“Aha? She's what, Lacie? Tell me more. Break having a date is actually... interesting. He never had a date. Except for that one fake date with an old classmate. But I don't think that counts.”

“Can't you stop jumping to conclusions that aren't even true?”, he whined and that was probably the first time he had actually whined.

Break usually tried not to show too many of his emotions because he didn't want people to read him like an open book.

“So... you don't have a date?”, she asked, smiling a little now and that smile was going to kill Break, he was sure of it.

Sharon's smile had always melted his heart.

“No. But it's traditional! And Sheryl isn't here to hang up one, so I thought I might as well... do it this time.”

“Judging by Lacie's grin, this is absolutely not true, Break. But well. I'm hungry and I'm off to eat then. I'm going to... watch out for your date, then. What's her name?”

'Her name is Sharon and she is already in the house and in pajamas, grinning at me', he almost said but oh, oh, he would not do this. He surely wouldn't. He'd just keep on hoping that Sharon and him would just so... happen to walk through that door at the same time.

If Sharon wasn't avoiding him and the mistletoe, that was.

Well, he hoped not.

“Sharon, you have to kiss me now and you know that.”

Break and Jack were both staring in shock at Lacie and Sharon who just kissed each other quickly in the door frame.

“Break, I hate you”, Jack whispered.

“Thanks, I hate myself too, right now.”

~

It was already Christmas Eve and Break's plan still hadn't been completed (actually, Sharon and Lacie had had to kiss three more times) properly.

They had already eaten and unwrapped their presents and Jack and Lacie were already snoring on the sofa, holding each other tightly.

Break still didn't know why they had moved in with a couple. All of that was just cringy.  
He was sitting next to Sharon pretty awkwardly, trying not to think of his own feelings for her.

“I'm... going outside for a bit, ok?”, he sighed and tried to leave, but Sharon grabbed his arm.

“I can see that you're not ok”, her grasp was hard, but there was still a pleasant warmth radiating from her fingers, “what is wrong? Did you actually have a date and she didn't show up?”

He ripped his arm away from her, knowing that she was often kind of harsh and that she would not care if he was harsh, too.

“No. I did, in fact, not have a date. I just need some fresh air.”

She threw her hands into the air as a sign of 'do what you want', so he did.

He grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the house, just wanting to breath in some fresh, cold air to wash away his thoughts for a few seconds at least.

If they weren't going to stand below that stupid mistletoe, then he was going to tell her.

He knew that it wasn't a good idea. Sharon would probably reject him.

And then? They would part ways, they would never see each other again, he knew exactly how that went.

But well, what about it? His life wouldn't be long enough to wait for her to tell him or to fall in love with him and even if she did reject him, he would still be able to get over it then and go on with his life.

He had to.

He stayed outside until his fingers froze, until his nose was running because of the cold, until there were snowflakes covering his hair in an even whiter shape than it was already dyed into.

Alright. He wasn't ready for this, but at the same time he was. He needed to do this now and he knew that.

If not now, when should he do it then?

Breathing in the cold air a last time, he turned around to face the door again.

Walking up the stairs felt like an infinity. They didn't stop.

He opened the door and just ran forward and when he saw the door opening, it was already too late for him to stop.

He bumped into Sharon and they stumbled backwards, staring at each other in shock.

“I was going to look for you because you didn't come back!”

Without really wanting to, Break had to smile when he pointed at the mistletoe above them with his index finger.

And Sharon's reaction was just too cute for him.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth just to close it, she grabbed the cloth of her skirt with both her hands and her cheeks were insanely red.

'Please let me kiss you', he begged in his head and his smile wouldn't disappear, even though up till now, his lips meeting hers was only an imagination, dare he say, a dream.

“Uh-”, she stuttered, tripping over her own tongue, “d-don't tell me, Break...”

Her hands were trembling, she was failing to keep them quiet even though she crumpled the cloth even harder.

“This... is this... why?”

Break didn't know how to respond for a moment, didn't know how to say it, but he somehow managed to nod at least.

And then, she relaxed, she completely relaxed – only her hands kept trembling and there were tears in her eyes.

“You make everything so complicated, you fool. Everything. Seriously... why are you like this?”

She stroked away the tears when they hadn't even fallen yet, not wanting him to realize that she was crying, but it was a hopeless attempt.

Of course he saw it.  
And of course she knew that he did.

“I didn't know how to say it. I'm sorry.”

He reached his own hand out for hers and she looked at it in complete shock at first, as if she couldn't believe what was happening right now, but eventually she intertwined her fingers with his.

They were so warm. So warm and Break loved that.

He was aware now that she felt the same way.  
That she was also feeling those butterflies right now, that she also wanted to kiss him even though she wasn't showing it as clearly as he was.

But he knew, because he was feeling exactly the same.

“Come closer”, he whispered, trying to hide that quivering voice of his, but when seeing the grin Sharon cracked, he knew that he had failed.

She took the last step towards him.

It was feeling good, standing that near to her. But at the same time it was very weird because they were going to kiss, below a mistletoe, on Christmas Eve.

She put her free hand to his shoulders, his free hand wandered to her back and he slowly pushed his hand up to symbolize her to stand up onto her tip-toes.

She was too small for him to kiss her, even when he leaned down.

“S-sorry”, she stuttered and he had to chuckle at how adorable that was.

She was small, yes, but it wasn't annoying. He found that incredibly cute.

Like everything about her, though.

“It's ok”, he said and stroked her back with his thumb.

It felt like an infinity once again; to finally touch her lips with his.

But when they did, he knew that that was the best Christmas he would ever have.

“Ah, so it finally happened, huh?”

Both of them just stared at Lacie who was grinning, still sitting on the sofa half-asleep, blinking at them with tiredness in her eyes.

“Yes”, Break chuckled and just kissed her again, not caring about how embarrassing it was to stand below a mistletoe, kissing in front of their roommate.

 

 

Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe   
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe


End file.
